


Manip: in every lifetime i will find my way to you

by Kayryn



Category: Holby City
Genre: Alternate Universe, Berena Final Countdown, F/F, Fanart, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22533985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayryn/pseuds/Kayryn
Summary: Manip for the for berenacountdown day 15 prompt: Artist's Choice.Serena and Bernie, destined to find each other in every lifetime.
Relationships: Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45
Collections: The Final Countdown





	1. manip

**Author's Note:**

> Do not repost, use in edits, send to the cast etc. If you wish to use my manips for anything other than personal wallpapers or icons, please contact me first.


	2. wallpaper




End file.
